


"[...] 'cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly."

by narcissusetstellae



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Teen Alice, Teen Romance, teen hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissusetstellae/pseuds/narcissusetstellae
Summary: "[...] No doubts and no more fears. They were finally themselves."





	"[...] 'cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly."

**Author's Note:**

> a very cute and fluffy one-shot because I just had to. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> make sure to listen to: you shine from carrie the musical; enchanting by taylor swift; vanilla twilight by owl city and ( just because the beat fits for the end ) waves by dean lewis.

A wild, unruly mane of golden curls rest peacefully on the granite counter. Alice Smith was yet again a tired mess after staying up too late to work a double night shift at the Wyrm just so she hadn’t to go back home and face the eternal battlefield that was her household after her mother finally gathered the courage to file the divorce papers and leaver her father. 

 

It’s not that she wasn’t happy for the woman- oh no, she was, even if they’d grown apart a long time ago- but the constant screaming? That made the blonde want to tear their tongues off and melt them with acid- which obviously, she didn’t do because that was still a crime frowned upon all fifty states.

 

As the blonde snored softly,left cheek fully pressed to her bag and its zipper, toned tanned legs walked into the now crowding lab, earning looks and head turns from everyone- Hermione Martinez. Head cheerleader, captain of the River Vixens, five foot two of pure naughtiness and sass adorned with an angelic face and a smile that could make hearts stop.  

 

Swaying her hips until she got to her destination, the petite brunette quietly put her bag down on the counter and hopped onto the wooden stool, not even minding that her gingham mini skirt would be too revealing, since their counter was basically against the wall, in the back of the lab. Leaning down, she then brushed a bit of Alice’s hair out of the way and pressed tiny butterfly kisses to the nape of her neck, fighting so hard to hold back a giggle...that was soon off of her features once she heard the following words.

 

“Hmm, Cinnamon..I’m up, I’m up. God!” Alice grumbled, lazily reaching to swat away whatever was bothering her.

 

“I’m not a dog!” Hermione huffed, crossing her arms like a petulant child, eyes boring down into the other girl’s head like they were capable of shooting off lasers. 

 

Alice simply grumbled again and turned her head, still refusing to lift it from her bag as droopy eyelids struggled to flutter open and focus on the teen next to her. “I didn’t mean it. I’m tired. Can we not do this now, please?” 

 

A sharp, shocked ( dramatic ) gasp left the brunette’s lips at that as she tightened the grip on her own arms, long, pastel yellow colored nails sinking into her flesh otherwise she’d already have smacked the back of Alice’s head. “Do _what_  now?”

 

“ _This_. This that you’re doing now, where you get mad at me for every little thing I do or say, even when I don’t have control of it-”

 

“I don’t do that!” She was quick to interrupt her and protest, her infamous pout already on.

 

“Oh? Oh, you don’t? Alright. Then who was it that, last week- you know, just _last week_ \- got mad at me _during sex_  because I told her I loved her ass? Who was it that thought that me, saying her ass was big, was the same as telling her she was fat as a cow? Hm? Oh, so it wasn’t you?!” The blonde taunted with a scowl, arching a single brow at Hermione. 

 

“I didn’t do that! I just- “ The girl tried coming up with an excuse but found herself failing miserably when the scowl on Alice’s face started morphing into a smug, wide grin. “ _Ugh!_  Leave it. I’ll do the task today with Penelope and just talk to you later when you’re in a better mood.” She groaned, hopping off of the stool and already moving to grab her bag and leave when the Southsider pulled her in and close by easily wrapping both arms around her slim waist from behind.

 

“The _hell_ you are! That girl is the devil incarnate and I’m not letting you near her ever again. It creeps me out the way she stares at you.” 

 

“Let me go!” The Latina protested yet once again, smacking Alice’s arm but actually not doing more than that to fight her grip. “And she’s _not_  the devil incarnate, she’s my friend and you can’t blame her for being the way she is, even if that makes her a bit weird.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. We can talk about the scarlet elephant in the room later. Look. I’m stressed out and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you...I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?” She asked softly, brushing Hermione’s long, luscious hair to the side and resting her chin on her shoulder. When her question was met with silence and an eye roll, Alice squeezed her a bit. “Hm?” Still nothing. But she knew the brunette would crack soon so she just kept squeezing her and with each squeeze came a soft kiss to her neck until she could _feel_ the other begin to smile and that gave her courage to ask again. “Forgive me?”

 

And this time, Hermione nodded, bottom lip caught between her teeth. She glanced down at Alice’s arms around her now exposed middle since her black cropped top had rolled up an inch or two and just couldn’t help but let a small simper cross her lips. “You’re forgiven and... I’m sorry as well. For throwing tantrums like a child at times. I’ll work on that, I promise.”

 

With a shake of her head, Alice only pulled her even closer and in between her legs, burying her face into the crook of the girl’s neck. “I like your tantrums, you don’t need to change them. I like you even when you’re an annoying little shit or a straight up mean girl to other people and I wouldn’t change you.” She whispered against her skin, arms tightening around her. 

 

A while ago, they wouldn’t have done that, wouldn’t have been /that/ close anywhere, let alone at school. They would’ve been scared of hatred and persecution and prejudice and basically all the things that are almost always intrinsic to a small town. They would’ve been- no, they actually /were/ for a very long time, scared to admit how they really felt, scared of the prejudice of not only others but the one they held against their own selves. 

 

But with time, that all dissipated and they were able to just... _be_. No doubts and no more fears. They were finally themselves.

In sudden extra courage, Alice tutted and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder while standing. “Let’s bail.” She said bluntly to a very puzzled Hermione.

 

“Uh- what? Alice, we can’t. There’s a frog dissection today, it’s supposed to give us extra poin-.”

 

“You think I wanna cut open a slimy little green thing rather than be somewhere nice with you? What do you take me for, insane?” The blonde retorted, her voice gaining a high pitched tone like it always did whenever she was annoyed or being overly sarcastic. She watched Hermione’s mouth open and close repeatedly and knew a new protest was coming so, before that could happen, she simply got her bag as well, slinging it over her free shoulder and extended a hand. “Come on, princess, teacher isn’t here yet, we can come up with something later.” 

 

Hermione just sighed and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers as they fit perfectly. “The things I do for you..”, she murmured with a cute little huff, which made Alice grin. And consequently, it made her grin as well.

 

And everything seemed to slow down as they ran away and out of all that noise, sharing smiles and laughs.


End file.
